Hidden Desires
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: A collection of Vampire Knight drabbles. Includes all of the drabbles already posted. Read and review please
1. His Smile

His Smile 

His smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was rare and fleeting, but each time Yuuki saw it, warmth flowed through her body.

Zero's twilight eyes would soften and his silvery hair would fall across his forehead, giving him the look of boyish innocence.

Yuuki wanted to capture that smile forever. Those moments of tenderness were precious to her. If she could capture each smile in a bottle to save and look at them whenever she wanted, she would.

She wanted those smiles and she wanted them for herself. She knew it was selfish of her, but she did not care. If she was going to be selfish about one thing in her life, it was this. She would not compromise about this.

She saw him across the academy's campus, coming towards her. He looked angry as usual. His dusky eyes were stormy and she shivered at the power they held. She would tame the storm.

He opened his mouth to snap at her, but she held up a fragile hand. He scowled at her.

"What?"

She grabbed Zero's tie and pulled his face down to her own. She wouldn't wait any longer.

"What are you– "

She cut him off by placing her soft lips on his. There was a collective gasp by the Day class students in the quad.

When she pulled away, she saw what she was looking for in his eyes. Love.

"Smile," she commanded.

And he did.


	2. Intoxication

Intoxication 

Kaname smiled at the girl standing in front of him. Yuuki shifted, unnerved by the vampire's stare. He stepped closer to her.

He could hear Yuuki's heart begin to race with excitement. The vein in her neck was throbbing invitingly.

Kaname couldn't hold back any longer. He swept Yuuki up in his arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Kaname-sama?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at him shyly.

"Hmm, Yuuki-chan?" he purred against her pale throat.

"Are you going to…" she trailed off.

"Am I going to what, Yuuki-chan?" he questioned, glancing at her from the low angle at the hallow of her neck.

She giggled nervously, the laughter sounding like bells.

God, how he loved it when she laughed. That sound was just about as intoxicating as her smell was.

"Are you going to drink from me?"

Kaname slid an elegant hand down her arm and up her neck to grasp her chin. He tilted her head so he could stare into her eyes.

"Do you want me too?" he asked.

He was started when he saw desire flash in her eyes. He didn't think Yuuki was capable of expressing desire.

He caressed her neck with his tongue and she moaned softly.

"Yuuki," he whispered, fangs pressing lightly against her skin. "May I?"

"Yes," she said, breathless.

"What about Kiryuu?" the vampire lord asked, body burning with desire.

"I don't want him the way I need you," she gasped. "Please… Kaname."

"Of course, milady," he said, voice velvety and bit down.

Yuuki groaned loudly in ecstasy as Kaname drank her sweet-tasting blood. Aidou had been right. She had wanted this to happen.

Her knees buckled and he cradles her to his chest, abandoning her neck to trail bloody kisses up her neck to her mouth. She accepted him greedily, tasting her blood on his lips.

That night, Yuuki became the mistress of the dark, to stay by Kaname's side for eternity.


	3. Obsession

Obsession 

He was obsessed with a clumsy human girl.

He let out a harsh laugh in the quiet room. It sounded like two pieces of sandpaper grinding together.

He, Kuran Kaname, a lord among vampires, was utterly preoccupied with a mere human.

But no one dared question him. Except Kiryuu. Kaname would let the lesser vampire slide. Yuuki was his. Undeniably so. She owed him her blood.

Despite any feelings she had towards Kiryuu Zero, she would come to him when he called. She would finally be within his grasp.

Kaname paced the room feverishly. He needed her. He needed her desperately. His eyes flashed crimson with a hungry bloodlust for the girl.

The glazed eyes flicked to a picture that was pinned to the wall. His eyes narrowed angrily and he picked up the letter opener sitting on his mahogany desk.

He hurled it at the photo with all his might and the sharp object embedded itself in the wall.

Glancing down at his elegant hands, Kaname sat bright blood welling from a gash on his index finger. He licked the blood thoughtfully as he went to examine the damage he inflicted on the photo.

He managed to hit the man in the photo directly in the face. He smiled, fangs gleaming dangerously in the moonlight and caressed the face of the smiling girl in the picture with a bloody finger. Kiryuu would be out of the real picture, not just the now ruined photograph.

She would come to him and sate his lust and hunger. He would possess her.

Then his obsession would end.


	4. Tears

Tears 

A loud crash came from Zero's dorm room as he hurled yet another object against the wall. This was the only way he could control it without having to run to Yuuki.

He had spilled her blood more than he had ever intended, but the thirst was becoming unbearable. Having her near was torment, but not having her there tortured him even more.

He knew was becoming an animal.

He was a beast that should be locked up tightly in a cage and hidden away.

His mind was in overdrive, flashing images of four years ago. Because of the incident four years ago, he was hurting someone who meant to world to him. Hurting someone he had come to love.

Exhausted both mentally and physically and not having anything else to throw, Zero slid down the wall, silver hair falling into his eyes.

He didn't know whether or not he could play out his double life anymore. He wished regretfully that he had never given the gun to Yuuki.

There was a knock on the door.

"Zero?"

It was Yuuki.

"Go away," he bit out harshly.

The door opened anyway and she stepped into the room. His panicked dusky eyes met hers and she knelt before him, offering him something he felt he did not deserve. Compassion.

Yuuki put her arms around him and he cried.


	5. Melt Into Me

Melt Into Me 

Yuuki sat in an empty classroom, sobbing in the dying light.

Zero was so stupid. He always made her feel like a total idiot when she tried to help him. He constantly kept pushing her away, even though she knew he needed her blood.

When did things become so complicated?

She wanted an answer to that question, but she knew the only person qualified to give that answer would just shut the door in her face.

She was sick of staring at the grainy wood. She had traced the pattern with her eyes too many times.

All she wanted was for Zero to let her in his heart so badly, but there was this wall that she could not get over.

She had tried so hard and now, she had given up.

"Fine," she said out loud to herself as if to try and convince herself that she did not care. "Let him keep up the stupid wall. He's not important to me anyway."

She placed her forehead on her knees, tears slipping down her nose.

"I don't love him," she whispered, trying to deny that she did. "And he doesn't love me."

"Who ever said that was true, idiot?"

Yuuki's head flew up and she stared at Zero. He went and kneeled in front of her. He reached out and brushed stray tears from her eyes, then cupped her cheek.

She tried to pull away, but his strong hands wouldn't let her.

"When did I ever say that I didn't love you?" he asked. "Never."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Kurosu Yuuki, you are my life. I keep living because of you."

"But – "

"No," he muttered and kissed her urgently on her lips.

She didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into her love's arms.


	6. Melt Into My Embrace

Melt Into My Embrace 

Zero punched the wall such force, his knuckles split, leaving their bloody imprint on the wall.

He had done it again. He was so stupid. He had made Yuuki upset for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Dammit!" he cursed, leaning against the wall he had punch.

He was more of Yuuki's tormentor than protector most of the time.

Zero straightened and sighed. He would have to go find her and make her forgive him.

He loved her so much, but pushing her away was that only way could protect her from his thirst.

He went through the hallways, seeing if she was in any of the first floor classrooms.

Of course, she wasn't. This was Yuuki. She _always_ made everything difficult.

As he ascended the stairs to the second floor, he heard sobbing. Quickening his pace, Zero searched the first few classrooms. She wasn't in those.

"I don't love him, and he doesn't love me," she whispered.

He stepped into the classroom, a soft look on his face. He couldn't stop himself from saying what he said next.

"Who ever said that was true, idiot?"

He knelt in front of her, brushing away tears and cupping her cheek.

When did I ever say that I didn't love you? Never."

When she opened her mouth to snap at him, Zero placed a finger over her soft lips.

"Shhh. Kurosu Yuuki, you are my life. I keep living because of you."

There. He had said it.

"But –," she began.

That wouldn't do. She wasn't allowed to protest.

"No," he said and kissed her deeply.

He was ecstatic when, instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. He pulled her close, letting his lover melt in his embrace.


	7. Fairytale

Fairytale 

Yuuki had never believed in fairy tales. Every time the Chairman had tried to read them to her, she would ignore him to his dismay.

Fairytales were filled with lies in her opinion. So predictable. They made the line between the hero and the villain so clear-cut.

She knew that the lines between the two were unbelievably blurred. Zero was living proof of that.

Some would consider him a hero while others would consider him the villain.

Yuuki had never believed in fairytales. Until now.

Zero was different from any other person that she knew. He was enigmatic, even more so than Kaname, and had an edge that she had never seen in anyone before.

The feeling that flooded through her every time she saw him was so different from what she felt when she looked at Kaname.

Kaname had been her childhood hero. Zero was her new hero and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked being the damsel in distress if he was the one doing the saving.

She looked up as she heard the door open with a soft 'click.' It was Zero.

She smiled sweetly at him and he flashed her his normal smirk.

No. Zero was a new type of hero and she was a new type of damsel.

The storybook fairytales lied. But real-life fairytales didn't.

They were unpredictable and she liked that.

Zero's back was turned towards her and she smiled at him wickedly.

Unpredictability was a good thing.


	8. Wish

Wish 

Yuuki glanced at the Chairman who was quietly eating his dinner. She shifted her gaze to her place again, the back at the Chairman. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Yuuki-chan? Did you need something?"

The girl ducked her head, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. "Um, no. I-I was just wondering if you had forgotten something important."

The Chairman thought for a moment, then jumped up.

"Ah! I did forget something!"

Yuuki perked up. So he hadn't forgotten, unlike Zero.

"I have to meet with the Senior Council tonight! And I forgot to tell Zero-kun to help you with algebra!" He stood up. "I'll go get him right away!"

Yuuki's face fell. So he _had_ forgotten.

Her foster father rushed from the table out of his private chambers, the door slamming behind him. She was left alone.

Yuuki got up from the dining room table and took the dishes into the kitchen. She began to wash them angrily.

Stupid Chairman. Stupid Zero.

She jumped when she heard the door open. Turning around, Yuuki saw Zero standing there, staring at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Confused, she touched her cheek and was surprised to feel that it was wet. She didn't realize that she had been crying.

"It's nothing," Yuuki said, swiping away the tears, only to have more replace them.

"Dammit," she muttered.

Zero came over to her.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" he questioned, reaching out to wipe away her crystalline tears.

She pushed his hand away roughly.

"Go away. I don't need someone who forgets important things near me," she snapped.

Zero just stared at her.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"No."

Her friend scowled at her. "Close them."

Annoyed, Yuuki closed her eyes. She heard Zero flick the lights off.

"Hey! What the hell are you –"

"Just shut up and trust me," Zero told her.

"Fine," she huffed.

She listened to Zero move about the kitchen. Yuuki heard a match flare and Zero's soft breathe as he blew it out.

"Open your eyes," he commanded and she did.

In front of her was a tiny cake that read 'Happy Birthday.'

She looked at Zero who smiled at her.

"Did you really think we'd forget?" he asked teasingly.

She blushed sheepishly and blew out the candle, making her wish. Zero lit it again.

"Wait. Why –"

"Open you gift," he said, cutting her off and holding out a small box. "It's from me. The Chairman really does have a meeting with the Senior Council, so he'll give you his gift later.

She opened the box.

"It's empty," she said, looking at him.

"No, it's not," Zero said and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday, Yuuki."

She smiled widely at him. Her wish came true. She hugged Zero tightly. This was her best birthday ever.


	9. The Animal That I Am

The Animal That I Am 

Zero sat in his dorm room, alone.

He hated himself more than anything else in the world.

He was the one thing that he had never wanted to be.

Not after seeing what they could do. Not after seeing what they became.

Every day was agony. He wished the dark would come sooner and faster. He just barely got the peace he wanted when he slept.

He didn't want Yuuki's sympathy nor did he want to crave and have her blood, but he got both of those things anyway.

Kuran had told him that he would become an animal and Zero, for once could not object the statement. It was true. He had seen it happen.

Every day he wished he could hold his gun in his hands and end his pitiful existence.

There was no point in living if he had to live as a bloodthirsty beast.

Every day he cursed himself for giving the _Bloody Rose_ to Yuuki and having her pull the trigger when the time came.

He knew, that deep down, the girl would not be able to do it. Not even if her were coming to kill her.

She would not be able to kill someone she considered a friend.

Pain shot through him and he hugged himself tightly, trying to make the feeling go away.

He was so hungry… so thirsty.

His bloodshot, twilight eyes started at the dying sun sadly.

This was his fate. It was his fate to hate himself and to be put through this pain.

Another bolt of pain passed through his body causing him to hunch over, gasping for breath.

He needed this to end and he needed it to end soon.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he was drenched in the bloody light of the vanishing sun.

He closed them slowly. Zero was an animal and he could not change it. One day, he would be hunted down like one. The day would come when he would die.

He hoped to God that it was one day soon.


	10. A Simple Question

_**A Simple Question**_

Yuuki leaned back against a large tree, eyes closed. She savored the gentle breeze that stirred her hair around her face.

Recently, it was becoming harder and harder to enjoy peace like this.

All her thoughts were clamoring in her head, each vying for attention. But here, at the very edge of the academy campus, she was able to silence them. At least some of them.

Zero's simple question was still burning in her mind.

_What am I to you, Yuuki_?

The question was so simple in fact that she was having a hard time not hating herself for not being able to answer it.

This was the statement that frequented her mind more than any other concern, idea, or feeling did.

Yuuki heaved a sigh. She had to be honest with herself. She cared for Zero, but she did not know how much, at least not yet. Such things were complicated.

She started slightly when she heard a stick behind her snap. She turned her head and saw Zero coming towards her.

"Hmm?" Yuuki hummed, inquiring about his presence.

"Just seeing if you're okay," Zero mumbled. "You weren't in your dorm or in the Chairman's quarters, so I figured that you'd be here."

"Mhmm," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Just thinking," she replied, resting her head against the rough bark.

"Ah," Zero said, placing a calloused hand over her soft ones and squeezing. "Don't be out here too long. You'll get sick, idiot."

She smiled at him as he stood and melted into the distance.

His question was a simple one really. She would have an honest answer soon. Then she'd be able to tell Zero what he truly meant to her.


	11. Undeserving

Undeserving 

He should have ended his existence the minute he had been bitten.

Zero was unworthy of life.

He would rather be dead than suck the life out of someone else. Especially that of his best friend.

Death was the only way he would be able to bypass becoming a Class E vampire. It was the only other option other than constantly drinking Yuuki's blood.

There had been three options until it had faded into dust (quite literally) with the death of Hiou Shizuka.

Zero sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, contemplating his alternatives. Personally, he thought that they all kind of sucked.

He certainly did not want to die, nor did he want to partake in drinking Yuuki's blood. Nor did he want to turn into a bloodthirsty maniac.

He barely glanced up as Yuuki walked into the bathroom.

"Zero, you're gonna get sick if you keep sitting on the floor wet" she scolded, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. When he didn't respond, she turned away. "Fine. Get sick."

He didn't deserve his best friend's kindness. She had plenty of reasons to hate him, just as he had plenty of reasons to hate her. She was the one who kept insisting and offering herself, making it harder for him to wean himself off of fresh blood.

Stupid idiot.

Zero continued staring at the floor. He wanted to become a better person. The type of person that would let him accept the kindness of his friend. To be the friend he used to be.

He glanced at Yuuki, feeling his hunger grow. He needed to find another way to survive.

His time was running out.


	12. Perfect

_**Perfect**_

"Good, Shiki. Now, put your thumbs in your pocket and turn your head towards me."

The camera flashed.

"Great." The photo shoot director clapped his hands. "Okay. Take a ten-minute break. Rima?"

The girl looked at the director calmly. "Hmm?"

"I want a few shoots of you and Shiki together."

"Okay," she said, removing the towel from her shoulders to adjust her name brand shirt.

Shiki went to her and she smiled at him, handing him a bottle of water. He smiled back before taking a small sip.

"We haven't done a together shot in a while," he observed.

"That's because we always fog up the cameras," she said, jokingly.

Shiki gave a melodious laugh, Rima joining in.

The assistants around the two exchanged regaled glances. The two _did_ fog up the cameras. Their chemisty was unbelievable. They fervently denied that they were anything more than co-workers, friends, and classmates. Everyone was skeptical.

Rima and Shiki knew better than to play up to the rumors... Even if the rumors weren't really rumors.

But no one needed to know that.

"Alright, ready?" asked the director.

"As always," the two said in unison.

They moved to where the director pointed and began posing as the photographer described.

Shiki's gentle touch on the small of Rima's back made her shiver. Her head turned to face him and their faces were inches from each other. Her breath caught in her throat and her lips parted, giving her an undescribable look.

The camera flashed.

"Perfect!" the director exclaimed. "That might be the shot."

Shiki leaned close to Rima and whispered in her ear.

"Perfect."

The camera flashed again.


	13. Til Death Do We Part

_**Til Death Do We Part**_

She was his.

Yuuki had always been his, even if she never realized it.

He had fought against his nature. Sacrificed everything, including his sanity for this moment.

When she had walked towards him slowly, dressed in all while like a fragile snowflake, he knew that losing his sanity was worth it.

In a way, he was actually regaining his sanity. She was his light in the violent storm of his mind.

Her presence and smile calmed the raging inside him.

His entire existence had led up to this perfect moment in time.

Zero turned to the woman he loved and smile a rare, beautiful smile, something other than his usual smirk.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Yuuki gazed at him with adoring eyes, a wide grin gracing her features.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Til death do we part."

Zero smiled even wider and took her hand. They moved and faced the crowd of people.

Yuuki and Zero walked down the aisle together, not as friends, but as husband and wife.


	14. This Isn't Goodbye

This Isn't Goodbye 

Zero held Yuuki's trembling body to his own. This was it. She pushed him away and pinned him to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yuuki," he rasped.

"Don't talk," she ordered, running her hands carefully down his stomach.

"Yuuki, it's too late for me," Zero said, grasping her cold, shaking hands from his stomach. The movement caused more blood to spill of out the wound in his abdomen.

"It's not too late!" she screamed wildly, tears falling from her eyes. "I can save you!"

"You already have."

He chuckled sadly, then wretched in pain.

"You can't stay here much longer," Zero bit out through gritted teeth. "Either do it or get away."

"I can't!" cried Yuuki, holding her head in her bloody hands, sobbing. "I know I promised, but-"

Zero sat up and pulled her closer that he had ever dared before. He couldn't stop himself. The urge was unbearable. He bit Yuuki's neck, lapping the red liquid that poured from the wound hungrily. He had finally become a monster.

"Stop! Ouch, Zero, stop!" Yuuki pleaded.

He was going to drain her dry. She did the only thing she could think of. She bit his own neck and hard. He pulled away from her in surprise and saw the desperate look in her eyes. They mirrored his own.

He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. She tasted her own blood, salty-sweet, on his lips. He slid the gun into her hand.

"Now," he murmured against her ear.

"I can't," she whispered back brokenly. "I can't kill you."

"You promised me," he said, revealing in the feeling of her closeness. "Let me at least die with the taste of you on my lips."

Yuuki's breath caught in her throat. The trigger of the _Bloody Rose_ was slick under her tremulous fingers. She pressed her lips against his fiercely. When she pulled away, her face was slick with tears.

"Okay," Yuuki choked out shakily. "I'm ready."

She raised that gun and placed the cold barrel against Zero's temple.

He smiled at her, brushing tangled hair from her face.

"Yuuki, this isn't goodbye, you know."

"Then what is it?" she gasped, breath coming in short heaves.

"Another way to end one story and begin another."

Her breath hitched and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered.

Yuuki stared into Zero's fathomless eyes.

"I know," she said, shutting her eyes tightly.

She pulled the trigger.

"I love you too."


	15. Forgive Me

Forgive Me 

He was on his knees, gripping her arms tightly. The look on the poor girl's face was one of pure anguish.

He shuddered as a bolt of pain ran through his body.

"Tell me who I am!"

"What?"

"Yuuki, tell me who I am!" he demanded.

"You're you. You're Zero," she said bewildered.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Zero, I don't understand why you're doing this! Please! What happened?"

Zero held the terrified girl at arm's length. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this.

He hated the fact that he was going to damage her.

His eyes flickered to the darkened outer perimeter of the campus. Kaname emerged from the shadows like a silent cat.

She understood.

"No," came her choked whisper. "Don't."

Zero's eyes met hers.

"You never answered my question," he told her plainly. "Will you forgive me?"

"What if I say no," Yuuki threw out mulishly.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Only you," he whispered to himself.

"I'd still do it, but it would be more difficult," he said out loud to her.

Kaname moved towards the two. Yuuki rounded on him and quaked when she saw the feral gleam in eyes.

"You can't do this," Yuuki yelled at the vampire lord.

Kaname looked at her, eyes losing their gleam and filling with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki."

Her knees gave out and she fell, her arms slipping out of Zero's grip.

"Yuuki?" asked Zero, panicked.

"_You do not have to do this!_" she screamed, grabbing his hand and glaring at him through her tears.

The silvered haired man turned his face away from hers, unable to face her accusing brown eyes.

Yuuki stumbled to her feet and moved to stand in front of Kaname.

"Please," she said in an undertone, meeting his red gaze. "For me. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry. It's not my decision to make, Yuuki," he said bluntly.

She curled her hands into fists, fingernails biting deeply into her palm and drawing blood. She could feel the two vampires strain against her blood's call. Yuuki slowly turned to Zero.

"Before I forgive you," Yuuki said softly. "Grant me one thing."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me," she ordered.

Zero turned his head to look at Kaname.

"Don't look at him. Look at me."

His twilight eyes met hers again and he quickly closed the distance between, crushing her fragile body to his own.

His hot lips yearned for hers and he kissed her greedily, knowing that it would his last memory of her. He drank her in as much as he could.

Their fingers entwined tightly, binding their love for the brief moment they were able to hold each other.

Zero reluctantly pulled away from their kiss first. He turned his back on her and started to walk where he had last seen Kaname, who had disappeared into the trees.

Yuuki's hand slipped from his and he immediately missed its warmth.

He heard her soft voice tell him the words he had always longed for.

"I love you."

It was almost impossible for him to not turn around and imprison her lips with his own again. Zero listened to her starting to sob quietly.

"I forgive you."

The degenerating vampire smiled to himself and walked towards his fate.

In a clearing outside of campus, stood Kaname.

"You're goodbyes done?" he asked disgustedly.

"Yes. Let's just get this over with."

"In a rush to die, are we? Happy that you got what you wanted all along?" Kaname asked cruelly.

Zero growled menacingly at the other vampire then grimaced as his suppressed pain bolted through his body.

"Please?" he asked, facing away from Kaname, to the direction he had last seen Yuuki.

"With pleasure," the red-eyed vampire purred viciously, then struck.

With his dying breath, Zero though of Yuuki and her warm lips. A slight smile formed on his lips and his eyes dulled as he faded into nothingness.

Forgiveness.


	16. Protection

Protection 

Zero slammed his fist into the wall.

How dare that monster claim her as his own! How dare Kuran presume that he would just let him take her away!

A feral snarl escaped from the silver haired boy's lips and his knuckles were white from clenching them so hard. He would not stand for this. Kuran had even said that it was his job to protect Yuuki.

Zero would not accept her having two protectors, especially if one was her lover. Especially if he was not the one loving her.

Until that moment, he had not truly appreciated his hatred for the vampire. Now he did and he relished in it. He loved the way the hatred burned hotly under his skin, making him feel empowered.

A soft knock on his door caused him to pause his thoughts. He knew who it was without even asking.

"Go away."

"Let me in," she demanded, ignoring the dangerous tone she heard in his voice.

"No."

She opened the door anyway.

"I said go away," Zero said, throwing her an angry glare.

"I need to talk to you."

"You have someone else to converse with now," he spat. "Your _lover_."

The word left a sour taste in his mouth.

Her brown eyes met his and she stared at him, unable to reply to his blatant revulsion. She needed someone to talk to desperately. Someone who would understand. He was that person, yet he was rejecting her.

"Please?" she whispered, reaching out a delicate hand to touch the sleeve of his collared white shirt.

He pulled away and turned to face the window, choosing to gaze out at the dark campus rather than her hurt-filled eyes.

"Don't."

"Why not?" Yuuki demanded, voice thick with unshed tears. "Give me a good reason why!"

"There is no good reason why," he told her, voice deadpan. "I just don't want to see you right now."

Those words cut her to her very soul. She stumbled to him throwing her arms around him, clasping her hands tightly around his waist, and pressing her face into his warm back.

Zero stiffened in surprise when he felt her hot tears soaking into the thin material of his school shirt, staining it with her uncertainty.

"Please talk to me," she begged, voice muffled. "I need someone to talk to."

"I'm not the one," he choked out painfully.

"Why not?"

Her words were tearful. He turned around, pushing Yuuki away from him. She looked up at to his face and her breath caught when she saw his look.

"Because you are not mine, nor will you ever be," he said, voice tense. His face was steely, his hard smile edged with bitterness.

"That's not true," she said urgently, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "I don't know what to do about Kaname-senpai! I need someone to tell me what to do!"

"It's not my job," Zero said cruelly, breaking his twilight gaze from hers and starting to turn away again.

"It could be."

He froze, the movement causing his silvery hair to fall into his eyes.

Was she serious?

He considered the implications of that job. He could have her all to himself. The vampire lord would be completely out of the picture. He would be the solitary protector. The solitary lover.

She knew how to entice him. He wouldn't… he refused to fall for it.

Zero slowly faced her, and with careful, deliberate steps, walked towards her. The girl's tearstained face lit up and, for a fraction of a second, he felt guilty for doing what he was about to do.

He took Yuuki by the elbow and led her into the hallway before shutting the door firmly in her face. He locked it.

The door jumped and rattled in her attempt to reopen it. She banged on it loudly, screaming at him to open it and talk to her.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore her. After what seemed to be forever, she stopped shouting and he heard her heavy, defeated footsteps fade away from his room.

This was for the best, he decided. He would protect himself this way or at least he thought.

He sat on his bed and clutched at his heart, when pain shot through his body, gasping with the force of it. This was different from when he was thirsty.

This was him ripping out his own heart and locking it away. No man should ever have to bear such physical pain as a heart breaking.

The hole that he felt in his chest was raw and bleeding and he missed the weight that it normally provided. Where as he once thought it was a burden, he realized that it wasn't.

Zero glanced to his left and saw his reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see how haggard he looked. He was pale and taught, fists clenched tightly to his sides.

He straightened agonizingly and faced what he had become. This was to protect himself. And, ultimately, her in the end.


	17. A Moment in Time

A Moment in Time 

"_Don' forget who gave you this blood."_

The command rang through Zero's head. He had to obey this one true directive from Kuran Kaname.

"Damn it!" he cursed, turning and punching the tree he had been leaning on.

His knuckles split, causing blood to spill down his hand. Zero relished the pain.

Why had he done something so stupid? He was forever bound to Kuran now.

The pureblood said that he would be saved from the insanity of degenerating into a class-E vampire. Zero hadn't accounted for the insanity that plagued him as a result of his actions.

Again he wondered why he did something so stupid.

Desperation.

Zero looked at the bloody sky, finally understanding the reason for his actions.

It wasn't because he didn't want to evolve into an animal. It was to spend what little time he had left with Yuuki. If he could deny Kuran his greatest desire a bit longer, drinking his blood had been worth it.

"Zero?"

The silver haired boy looked up and saw Yuuki coming through the trees.

If he could spend his remaining moments with her, he would deal with the blood bond that he created with Kuran.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Come on. We go on duty in a few minutes."

"Okay," he said, then swiftly pulled her into a body crushing hug.

"Zero? What–"

"Just let me," Zero whispered to her.

He felt Yuuki's arms tighten around his body. He sighed into her hair.

This was worth it, even if it was only but a moment in time.


	18. Dangerous Passions

Dangerous Passions 

Rima silently walked down the Moon Dormitory hall, hand trailing behind her on the wall. She sensed someone up ahead of her. The presence down the long corridor was familiar and she looked up in surprise.

"Shiki?"

"Yes?" the black-haired vampire said in a sultry voice that was not his.

At the tenor of his recognizable, yet unrecognizable voice, Rima froze. There was something noticeably different about the person emerging from the shadows and stepping into the moonlight.

As he approached her, the female vampire backed up until she hit the beautifully papered wall behind her.

His eyes… His eyes were different from before. They held a dangerous quality that she had never seen before. They were not his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Shiki purred. "Am I that terrifying where you have to back away from me?"

Rima struggled to make her throat work. Her friend placed his manicured hands on the wall, right next to her head. She would have to duck to escape and she knew deep down that it wouldn't be worth it. He could catch her in an instant.

"No," the trembling vampire said in a small voice. "You've never been terrifying."

He gave a deep throaty laugh and moved to trace a finger down the girl's smooth, pale cheek. Shiki leaned in, causing Rima to close her eyes in fear. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't move.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, hot breath bathing her neck and shoulder. Inching even closer to her, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone.

The blonde gasped audibly and flicked her eyes to meet his. Desire smoldered in them, making her go weak at the knees. Shiki smirked at her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she managed to choke out as he began kissing up her neck to her jaw line. She placed her hands on his chest to push away, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Nothing's ever a good idea," Shiki muttered against the sensitive skin under her jawbone. "But people do it anyway. I know you want this."

Struggling to her hands out of his iron-like grip, she said, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but a hallway is not an appropriate place for actions such as this to take place!"

"So are you saying we should move this elsewhere?" he asked, mouth still at her jaw.

"It would be smarter than the spectacle you're causing," Rima snapped, unsure of how to react in this bizarre situation.

"Fine by me," the other vampire said, releasing her hands a split second before he scooped her up and went to his door, kicking it open.

Depositing her on his large, four-poster bed, Shiki went to his doors and locked them. He turned back to her, un-tucking his button-down shirt. Rima stared at him is disbelief and he advanced towards her slowly.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and pushing them up. Rima glared up at him. "What? Still think this is a bad idea?"

"Yes!" she spat. Her gaze softened as she shifted onto her knees, planting her hands in front of her. "Shiki, what has gotten into you? This isn't like you."

"I'm sick of being weak. I'm sick of being the pacifist that everyone thinks I am." He stared intensely at her. "Most of all, I'm sick of deny myself you. I need you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rima asked, stuttering.

"I'm talking about you and I," Shiki said. "Nothing more, nothing less. My desire for you. My need for you. It surpasses even my need for blood."

"Shiki, I–"

"Don't say anything," he interrupted, moving onto the bed, causing her to fall onto her back. "I'm not a blind fool. I know you want this probably more than I do. Don't deny yourself any longer."

Rima's thoughts raced around her head frantically. He was right. She did want this more than anything in the world, but it wasn't right.

The black-haired vampire's soft lips on hers erased all other feeling except lust and desire from her head. She kissed him back as greedily as he kissed her, lips moving heatedly together. The blonde's fingers moved upwards and unsteadily unbuttoned Shiki's shirt. It fell to the side, discarded and forgotten. When he nipped her collarbone, she gasped and arched her back in pleasure.

Hovering over her, her friend smirked at her, running a finger along the elastic waistband of her panties that lay hidden under her skirt. The deft fingers quickly unzipped the obstructing pleated material and threw it away where it lay forgotten with his shirt.

_I shouldn't do this_, she though as Shiki started down at her with hunger.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now. This was not the Shiki she had known for years. This was a different Shiki, but she couldn't stop herself as she moved her fingers over the expanse of his bare chest, trying to memorize its contours. She wanted this too much. Her desire overwhelmed her logic. They had past the point of no return.

This was brainless and teetering on the edge of insanity.

But passion had always been a dangerous game.


	19. Inevitability of Separation

_**Inevitability of Separation**_

Yuuki sat up bolt upright in her bed, chest heaving. The sheen of cold sweat was visible on her forehead in the moonlight.

She placed a hand over her racing heart and took deep breaths to try and slow her breathing.

In the bed next to the brown haired girl, her roommate Yori, slept, unaware of her friend's movements. As quietly as she could, Yuuki slid off her bed and walked to the floor-length French window.

She stared at the silent campus.

The Night Class had no lessons that night, giving her a rare opportunity to catch up on sleep. The only problem with that was the fact that she was plagued with unwanted, blood-spattered dreams. Even when given the chance, she was never truly at peace.

Movement on the supposedly sleeping campus caught her attention.

A tall figure was walking across the quadrant purposefully. She watched him disappear around a corner.

Even if a thousand years had passed, Yuuki would be able to recognize that gait anywhere. If not that, then the glare of the silver hair in the pale moonlight gave the person away. She stood dumbfounded for a moment.

What was Zero doing walking around campus at… The brown haired girl glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand between the beds. At 3:30 in the morning?

Slipping on a pair of shoes, the girl stealthily slithered down the dormitory stairs and out the door. Yuuki didn't even need to guess where the silver-locked boy went. She knew exactly where he had headed.

Guided by the full moon's light, she carefully picked her way over the rough ground to reach the hills by the stables. The smell of hay and horse drifted to her, as she got closer. Five minutes later and brushing dirt from her nightgown hem, she approached the darkened outline of her friend.

"Is there something you would like, Yuuki? Or are you here to destroy the little quite I've managed to find?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep that to yourself," he said, still not facing her.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" she asked, settling down next to him.

"No," Zero replied. "I just know you too well." He glanced down at her. "What are you doing out here?"

Resting her chin on her nightgown-covered knees, Yuuki shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I saw you in the quad and followed. I hope you don't mind."

"Not really," said the teenager.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you out here at 3:30 in the morning?"

Zero's twilight eyes swept over the rolling hills and vast fields that were spread out before him like a feast. Yuuki waited patiently for his answer, which she knew would be a like, just like hers.

"No reason," he mumbled.

"That's not true," she said softly, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Zero's head turned and he regarded his support pillar with surprise. Tilting her head back and to the side, she stared at him placidly.

"You paused before you answered."

"So."

"Hesitation. You're not telling me the truth. Why are you awake?"

The two gazed at each other, his dusky eyes searching for a motive in her brown ones, knowing he wouldn't find one.

"Zero," Yuuki breathed. "Please?"

He turned away.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a real answer," she chided.

"Nightmares," he said abruptly. "Every time I managed to fall asleep, I have nightmares."

The boy hid his face in his hands.

"You as well…" said the suddenly trembling girl. It was scary how similar the two of them really were.

"You've been having them too?"

"Every time I close my eyes," came the whispered reply. "They're always about that night."

Zero knew she was talking about the night she was 'born.' The night Kaname found her wandering the middle of a snowstorm.

Yuuki glanced at him. She could see that he was struggling on whether or not he should say what his nightmares were about.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, but I'm afraid of scaring you."

"Trust me," she said, a half-smile playing on her lips. "You can't scare me anymore than I have been before."

Zero swallowed hard. "They're about you."

Yuuki fixed him with her gentle, understanding gaze, giving him the strength to continue.

"I kill you every time," he whispered. "It's different every time you end up dead."

Unable to contain it, the silver-haired boy let out a sob that shook his whole body.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki."

He reached blindly towards Yuuki and she met him halfway, wrapping her fragile arms around his trembling frame.

"Shhh," she soothed. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not dead."

His tears burned hot through her thin, cotton nightgown. She lifted his face with two, slim fingers so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Listen to me," Yuuki said. "You haven't killed me and you won't. I promise you that."

He turned his face away roughly.

"How can you promise me something like that?" he asked, voice hoarse from his tears.

"Because I trust you," she said with a smile on her lips.

Zero stared at her. The girl's answer was simple and straightforward, as her answers usually were. At that moment, Zero knew that he never wanted to let her go. At the moment, he knew he loved her. He supposed that, in some perverse way that she belonged to him and he to her.

Yuuki laid her head on his solid, muscular shoulder.

"I wish time would stop," she whispered so quietly that Zero almost didn't hear her. "I want to stay with you like this forever."

She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the star-filled night. The moonlight accented her profile.

Zero softly kissed Yuuki's temple softly.

"I want that too. I would give my life to spend every waking moment with you," he confessed, running a careful finger down the length the exposed flesh of her arm.

She turned to him, face hopeful.

"But we can't for obvious reasons and you know that."

Her visage fell.

"It doesn't have to be that way," the brown-haired girl said, sticking her chin out mulishly. "There's got to be a way to stop you from becoming an E-Class."

A slight smile appeared on his lips softening his normally guarded eyes.

"Everything has to come to an end sometime."

Yuuki was silent for a moment.

"It's inevitable then?"

Placing a gentle and tender kiss on her forehead, he wrapped his arms around Yuuki's fragile body.

"Yes," he whispered into her fragrant locks. "Separation always is."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around his torso and they clung tightly to each other. Beneath them, the world turned and the moon bathed them in its milky glow. Unconsciously, the two counted out the time they had.

And still, the world turned, ignoring the fact that separation is inevitable.


	20. War

War 

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on! Please!!"

He glared at the pleading girl, whose lips were trembling with mock hurt.

"Don't even," he warned. "I'm not doing it!"

She fisted her hands on her hips, unfazed by his glare. She was used to it.

"Why not!?"

"Because I'm not making a fool of myself."

"Just once?"

Twilight eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yuuki, for the last time. NO!"

The girl pouted, lower lip pushed out.

"No one is here to see us," she reasoned. "So you can't be embarrassed. It's just me."

As the stubborn Zero was about to reply, the door to come into the Chairman's chambers opened. Kaname walked in with Aidou in tow.

"Kaname-senpai," she said, surprised at his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss something with the Chairman," the vampire said in alluring voice. He nodded his head at Zero, acknowledging him. "Kiryuu-kun."

"Kuran," Zero replied curtly, then folded his arms and leaned on the finely papered wall.

Yuuki saw Aidou frown at the vampire hunter's respect for the pure blood, but smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Good evening, Yuuki-chan," he said, cheerfully, ignoring Zero all together. He saw the Playstation 2 controller in her hands. "What are you going to play?"

She looked confused for a moment.

"Oh! Dance Dance Revolution, but Zero won't play with me."

She made a face at the stoic young man next to her.

He just sneered at her playfully.

"I'll play with you if Kaname-sama doesn't require me in the Chairman's office."

"You can stay. I'll be a little longer than normal," Kaname said and disappeared into the Chairman's office.

"Aidou-senpai will play with me," Yuuki said to Zero. "It's not that big of a deal! Play!"

The blonde vampire came to stand beside the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, Kiryuu-kun. Play with us!"

Zero scowled.

"No. I don't understand your fascination with this stupid game."

"It's good exercise and helps with reflexes," Yuuki argued. "It'll be good for training as Disciplinary Committee members."

The silver-haired teenager snorted.

"Ignore Mr. Bad Attitude," Aidou said to Yuuki. "Let's play!"

As time wore on and he watched Yuuki and Aidou do song after song, Zero was convinced that all the game did was make you look like an idiot. But it did look slightly entertaining.

A few minutes later, Kaname emerged from the Chairman's office. It took all of his will power not to burst into laughter at the spectacle before him.

"This looks like fun," he commented as Yuuki finished her song.

She turned around, sweat beaded on her face, causing her hair to stick to her cheeks. Her eyes were bright with excitement and her appearance was flushed.

"Oh! Kaname-senpai!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

He smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying your game?" he asked.

"Yeah! Aidou-senpai's having a lot of fun too. Right?" she asked, turning to the grinning vampire beside her.

"You bet!"

Kaname glanced at Zero, who was sitting in the easy chair in the corner of the room. He looked slightly bored, yet slightly intrigued.

"I'm assuming Kiryuu-kun isn't going to join you."

"You assume correctly," Yuuki quipped, sticking her tongue out at her classmate.

The vampire lord chuckled as he heard Zero mutter something along the lines of "Shut up," under his breath.

"Kaname-sama, you have to try this!" Aidou begged.

"I don't think–" he began.

"Please?" asked Yuuki. She turned Zero. "If Kaname-senpai does one, will you do one?"

The hunter rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Fine."

The girl squealed with happiness and turned back to Kaname, eyes shining.

"Just one," the pure blood said, slipping off his shoes and stepping onto the mat.

As Aidou showed the other vampire how to work the mat, Zero came up behind Yuuki.

"This should be interesting and worth watching," he whispered in her ear.

She just grinned up at him.

"Alright, Kaname-sama. You're all set up. Are you ready?"

"Uh…"

"GO!" shouted Aidou stepping on the start button.

Kaname watched the television screen intensely, focused on what he was supposed to do. But when the arrows started flying up from the bottom of the screen, he was at a loss.

The normally regal and elegant vampire lord was like a fish out of water. Beside Yuuki, Zero was laughing hysterically at the way his rival looked.

Kaname turned his head to glare at the vampire hunter, but was then yelled at by Yuuki to watch the screen. By the time he was finished, Yuuki and Zero were on the floor, giggling like five year olds.

He got a D.

"It's okay, Kaname-sama," Aidou said soothingly, patting his shoulder. "It takes a while to get used to."

The dark-haired vampire tried to show that his pride wasn't injured and was failing.

"Don't worry, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki said cheerfully, wiping tears from her eyes. She nudged Zero to get him to stop laughing. "I was bad at it when I first started. I'm sorry that I laughed at you."

"It's okay, Yuuki. I can't be good at everything."

"Thank God," muttered Zero, who had finally gotten over his giggle fit.

"Though, I think I'll stay around to watch Kiryuu-kun try it," Kaname said, slyly.

"You promised," Yuuki prompted, pushing Zero to the mat.

The silver-haired boy narrowed his eyes as Kaname chuckled darkly.

"This is war," the hunter said. "You're goin' down!"


	21. Burnt Love

_**Burnt Love**_

Yuuki stared at the burnt cookies with frustrated tears in her eyes.

This wasn't turning out anything like she had planned. She angrily shoved the defective cookies away from her.

She had wanted to make the perfect chocolate chip cookies for Zero for Valentine's Day and she was failing miserably. While she knew that she wasn't the best cook, she hadn't thought that she was this bad.

Staring dejectedly at the mess she had made in the Chairman's kitchen, Yuuki thought about her other options. There weren't many

She could buy the cookies and pass them off as her own, but she hated cheating.

Zero would be able to tell the difference anyway.

"Well this is just wonderful," she mumbled, flicking a chocolate chip away from her with her nail.

The shuffling of feet behind her caused her to nearly topple out of her chair. Strong hands caught her and set her safely back on the chair.

"What are you doing?" asked the baritone voice she knew so well.

Yuuki turned her head to stare into the dusky eyes of her friend. Zero glanced at the disaster in the kitchen.

"Did you make the oven explode?" he asked.

Yuuki threw a dishtowel at him.

"No!" she huffed. "I was baking cookies for yo—"

The hunter caught the dishtowel and gave her a look.

"For?" he pressed.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. They're burnt and probably horrible."

Grabbing one of the burnt cookies from the tray, Zero took a bite. He chewed for a moment, and then swallowed.

"They're not that bad," the former human commented, before shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

He started to walk away.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

The corner of Zero's mouth quirked at the side at the sight of Yuuki's fiery blush.

"I actually made them for you," the brown-eyed girl said softly, looking down. "For Valentine's Day."

The two strong fingers that lifted her chin startled Yuuki. She found herself gazing into her friend's memorable eyes.

"There's no reason for you to be ashamed, so don't act like it."

"I just wanted to give you something great for Valentine's Day."

"You did," he said. "And even if you didn't give me anything, I have all I want standing in front of me. So, Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuki."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around his muscular frame.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuki."


	22. Study Session

_**Study Sessions**_

"For someone who falls asleep in class so often, you're ridiculously smart."

"The difference between you and I is that fact that I don't have to work hard for good grades. You do."

The brown haired girl stuck her tongue out at her friend, who looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Do you want to pass tomorrow's literature test, or do you want to be obnoxious?"

Yuuki sighed. "I want to pass. But it's still unfair," she complained, tapping her pencil eraser rhythmically on her paper.

"Can you please stop that?"

She ignored the silver haired boy.

Zero put his hand over hers to stop the pencil tapping. Flushing bright red, Yuuki yanked her hand out from under his as if she had been burned. He stared at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, picking up _Auto_ by Natsuo Kirino, the book she was supposed to be reading. "This is such an odd choice for a literature class. It's so contemporary. I thought we would read something a little more dated like,_ Genji Monogatari_."

Zero shrugged as he shuffled his notes around the table.

"Chairman Kurosu did hire the new literature professor because she was younger. Maybe he wanted a combination of contemporary literature and traditional literature," he commented. "But that's beside the point. What you need to focus on is what the book is about, not why we're reading it."

"You're in a bad mood," Yuuki noted, miffed that he was acting the way he was.

"No, I'm just frustrated," Zero said, running a hand through his hair. "You're not focusing."

The girl hung her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard."

"I know," he said with a sigh. He looked at his friend's defeated face. "I'll make you a deal. Get through the first ten questions and then we can take a break. After the break, you can finish the remaining test."

"Promise?" Yuuki asked, looking happier.

"Promise."

She began to work immediately. A slight smile appeared on Zero's lips. Until a few months ago, he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed the study sessions. It gave him more time with Yuuki.

For once in his life, he was glad she wasn't good at school.


	23. Tell Me It's Going To Be Okay

**Tell Me It's Going To Be Okay**

That last kiss sent shivers down her spine. It had been their first kiss and their last kiss. His kiss of desperation.

As was the drinking of her blood. The last chance he had at tasting the sweet liquid. She had tasted it on his soft, urgent lips.

Her chest heaved with sobs as she relived the moment again and again.

"Please!" she wept, taking gasping breaths. "Someone tell me it's going to be okay. I need to know everything's going to be okay…"

She had no one to blame but herself. She had chosen to walk a path the diverged from Zero's. A path the she would have to walk bravely down.

"I will kill you, Yuuki."

She caused him to say those painful words. Words that he did not want to say, just as she had no desire to hear them. But by their mere natures, they were destined to hate each other. She knew that deep down, all he wanted was the Yuuki he had fallen in love with.

And she cursed herself for not realizing his feelings earlier and not responding in the way she so desperately wanted to.

"Damn it!" she whispered angrily to the cold, cobbled path. "Damn this life to hell!"

She beat against the stone ground fruitlessly, making no dent. She just bruised her own hand in the process of taking out her frustration.

Life was unfair to her. It had chosen a hard and unwanted path for her to follow. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Yuuki's hot and angry tears slowed and she stood up and steeled herself, taking a deep breath. Locking away the part of her that wanted to deny everything that had happened, she took her first brave step toward the future she chose.

As long as she was brave, everything would be okay.


	24. Haunted

**Haunted**

He was going to see her again. After all this time, he was going to see her.

After the threat he had made.

Zero was sure Yuuki would not forget his harsh words and the venom they contained, even after a year.

He hadn't.

They haunted every moment of the day, echoing in his head.

_"Next time we meet, I will kill you."_

A prick in Zero's eye told him that he was about to cry and he gritted his teeth to prevent the tears from falling. Tears were for the weak and he was no longer that kind of person. Or at least that's what he tried to believe.

The silver haired young man rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced up from the Kuran mansion blueprints to stare at his reflection in his mirror. Zero was slightly startled at the way he looked. His face was sallow and gaunt, and the skin under his twilight eyes a smudgy purple from lack of sleep.

He closed his eyes and swallowed painfully. He had probably looked like this since the day he threatened her. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he saw Yuuki's angelic, smiling face. It haunted his dreams. He missed her laugh and smell and the way her skin felt under his lips, veins pulsing gently.

A groan slipped through his tightly pressed lips as his throat and stomach clenched with hunger and desire. Opening his eyes, Zero's gaze fell to the little tin of blood tablets. With a cry of anger, he swept the blueprints, the tin, and a glass of water off his desk. The mess landed with a crash on the floor, glass breaking and water spilling everywhere.

He glanced at the ground, breathing heavily. A slow smile crept onto his face as he saw a blood tablet dissolve on the blueprints, right in Kuran Kaname's rooms. It was like a bloody promise and Zero liked that.

He would watch the Kuran vampire lord closely and wait for the moment until he could steal Yuuki and bring her back to where she belonged… With him.

That night, Zero slept soundly, with no dreams, and a smug smile placed on his lips.


	25. Fire

**_Fire_**

A small, triumphant smile played on the girl's lips as she successfully snuck out of the oppressive mansion. It felt good to breathe the air without watchful eyes observing her every move with annoying precision.

The girl sighed. Kaname would be so mad at everyone for letting this happen. Yuuki supposed she would have to apologize to everyone later for getting them into trouble with the now constantly testy vampire lord.

Though, while her escape into the winter night had been none to easy with all the patrols her brother had around the house, it had been suspiciously effortless to sneak out. Yuuki suspected that that Kaname's former classmates, who now acted as her bodyguards, had let her go, understanding the reason for her depression, while her brother did not.

But Yuuki didn't know how successful this trip was going to be. Especially after the last time... She sighed as she uncovered the Honda CBR1000RRsport bike sitting in the driveway that she had purchased and Kain had taught her how to drive, her breath coming out in a white puff in the cold night air. She was taking a huge risk sneaking off to the Academy, but she had to see him again.

Zero's dusk colored eyes, silver hair, and once confident smirk haunted her day and night. She would wake up, flushed and hot, still feeling his burning lips on hers and them trailing fire down her neck to her collarbone. She could feel his hands under her shirt, caressing and stroking her skin. She could still feel the hardness of his chest as her hands roamed the expanse, memorizing his contours, and she could feel his weight pressing down on her as he kissed her, fingers tangled in her hair.

Yuuki's face felt warm despite the cold air. Feeling flustered, she kicked the motorcycle into life, its roar breaking the night's stillness. If Kaname hadn't realized she was gone, he did now. She chose this night for a reason. He was meeting with the remaining elders and it would occupy most of his thoughts. He figured that she was so well watched that there wouldn't be any issues with her.

She glanced back at the mansion and saw his pale, disappointed face in the bay windows of his study. Letting an uncharacteristic smirk cross her pretty features, she gunned the fast machine down the driveway, her long, dark hair streaming out behind her.

As she sped towards Cross Academy, she thought about the look that Kaname gave her. She should feel guilty about her actions, but she didn't. She couldn't find it within herself to be. She loved her brother, but his love was not the love she craved night after night. It used to be, but no longer. She was now staying with and loving him through obligation and that hurt more than the look of disappointment he had given her.

Yuuki slowed as the gates of the Academy came into sight. She laughed slightly. Standing in front of the gate was Yori. The girl grinned at her best friend, excited to be part of the pureblood's troublemaking.

"Yori! Yuuki squealed, letting the motorcycle crawl to a stop. Shutting it off and putting down the kickstand, she swung her leg over the machine and hugged the blonde girl fiercely. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," the other girl said. She raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you've changed quite a bit since I saw you last."

Yuuki grinned sheepishly, glancing at the Honda behind her.

"Yeah… I've gotten into more… um, extreme activities. It drives Kaname-sama crazy."

"Which, I'm assuming, is the point?"

The vampire scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah. It's obligation that keeps me there. I hate it," Yuuki said, feeling tears prick in her eyes. "That's why I'm here."

Yori gave her friend a sad look.

"He's a broken man," she whispered, seeing pain flash across the dark haired girl's face.

"Please, I need to see him, Yori," the pureblood princess pleaded. "I'm drowning and he's the only person who can save me."

"You're the only one who can save him," Yori said softly, opening the smaller gate so Yuuki could wheel the sport bike onto the grounds.

"Where?" she asked desperately.

"Where else? The only place he can get peace."

The vampire shot off into the night, heart pounding in her ears. She slowed down when she saw the big building, bone white in the moonlight. She breathed deeply, missing the smell of hay and horses. Letting her fingers brush along the side of the stable, she saw him as she turned the corner. Heat flooded her. This is what she had been waiting for.

She took a small step forward, knowing he would sense her presence. He turned and shock crossed his familiar features. His lips parted and she held her breath, waiting for the feeling of Bloody Rose's cold metal barrel pressed against her temple. Instead, the hunter continued to stare.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice raspy.

"You," she said softly, saddened by his appearance. His twilight eyes were red-rimmed from crying and lack of sleep and he was pale and thin.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Yes," Yuuki said, taking a step towards him.

He shifted and the girl stiffened. In lieu of being pressed against the side of the barn with his hands around her neck, Zero pulled her into a fierce hug, body shaking. Yuuki let out a shuddering sob and clung to his recognizable warmth.

Zero pulled back and studied the pureblood. Her cheeks were pink from running and the hug, and glistening from tears, her long, dark hair was windblown and wild. The tight, formfitting, black leather jacket, dark blue straight leg jeans tucked into knee-high black leather boots was a different look for her. She looked ferocious and beautiful.

Yuuki reached up and traced a silver eyebrow.

"I can't believe you're real," she murmured, longing setting in. "I've missed you so much.

Crushing her against him again, Zero whispered into her ear, "I've missed you too."

She laughed wetly in happiness and hugged him back tightly.

"I had to see you," Yuuki said, running her hands through his silky hair. "I'm suffocating."

"We can't," Zero said automatically, but didn't let go of her.

"We can," the girl said, lifting her face to his. Her face flushed scarlet when he stared at her with the same longing that she felt.

She took his hand and pulled him into the much warmer stable.

"I said I would kill you," the hunter said despairingly, burying his face into his hands when he sat down.

"I don't look very dead," she said dryly. "It doesn't matter. I can't stand being locked in that place one more day, just fulfilling an obligation. I'd rather be dead."

Zero looked up as she stood, a faint glint of hope in his eyes.

"What?"

Blushing furiously, Yuuki reached out with thin fingers to touch his cheek.

"Don't you see?" she asked. "It's always been you."

She moved closer until she was right in front of him.

"From day one."

She brushed her fingers over his lips.

Yuuki found herself being pushed up against the side of the stable, Zero's warm lips crushing hers and his hands fisted in her hair. The fire Yuuki had been searching for coursed through her veins, making her feel more alive than she had in ages. They panted slightly as they broke apart.

"I've been waiting to feel this way my entire life," she said breathlessly. "I've done it a million times in my dreams, but it was never enough."

"I love you, Yuuki," Zero rasped, voice husky with emotion. "I'm not supposed to, but I do anyway."

He kissed her deeply and she sighed contentedly as fire consumed her.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips and let out a bell-like laugh when she felt him smile.

She was finally where she belonged.

She was home.


	26. Never Too Late

_**Never Too Late**_

Zero wanted to smack his head against the brick wall that separated the Moon Dorm from the rest of the campus. Not just once or twice, but repeatedly.

It was March 14, which meant it was White Day. He had forgotten to get something for Yuuki since she had baked him those cookies for Valentine's Day. And he didn't even have the time to go out and by or make something for her.

He really needed to invest in a calendar.

Yuuki was probably waiting for him to present her with a great gift when had nothing. As if on cue, he felt a hard punch to his side. Looking down, he saw Yuuki scowling at him.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded. "I had to fend for myself against the Day Class girls. Again!"

"That hurt," he said offhandedly.

The girl's scowl deepened. "I don't care. Where were you?"

"I had some business to take care of," Zero said, walking towards the Sun Dorms.

"What kind of business?"

"The kind that doesn't concern you."

"I got mauled by those girls last night, Zero," she snapped, showing the bruises and scratches on her pale, thin arms. "A little help would have been nice!"

"Yuuki –" he began.

"Better yet," Yuuki said, cutting him off. "An explanation would be wonderful."

Zero sighed and turned around.

"I was with Sensei."

As if no White Day gift wasn't enough to make him miserable, he would now have to explain why he had been with Yagari Touga.

"Why were you with a Hunter?" she asked slowly. "I thought you proved you were loyal to them?"

"It's because I am a Hunter. It's my job. Sensei wanted help, so he asked me. It's not like the Chairman didn't say I couldn't go."

Tears filled her eyes as she began to speak. "I don't know why you don't tell me things. I get so worried about you."

"That's the exact reason why I don't tell you. You have more important things to worry about than my safety."

Yuuki's red-rimmed, glassy eyes flashed angrily as she fisted her hands on her hips.

"That's great!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Don't worry about you. You're such a jerk."

She turned away.

"Hey!" he shot back heatedly. "It's not my job to inform you of my whereabouts. Nor is it my obligation!"

The dark-haired girl whirled to face him. "As a matter of fact, you do," she spat, stabbing a sharp finger into his chest. "You gave me Bloody Rose. No one be myself is allowed to take your life. So don't tell me it's not you're obligation! I'll be damned if it isn't!"

"Geez, I can't win with you," the silver-haired boy sputtered, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You can't have it both ways."

Yuuki let out an unlady-like snort and crossed her arms.

"So?"

"So what?" asked the dusk-eyed boy, snappishly.

"Where were you?"

Zero heaved a sigh. This girl was so damn frustrating.

"There was a hob. Sensei wanted me to do it, so I said yes. Happy?"

His friend smacked him in the arm.

"If that was it, why have you avoided me for the last few days?"

Zero muttered something under his breath, causing the other guardian to glare.

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" He ran a hand through his messy silver locks. "God, it's impossible to win with you. I tell you where I go, you get pissed. I don't, you get pissed. Just drop it."

Yuuki stopped in her tracks, her pretty red mouth slightly agape. A guilty feeling crept into the Hunter's stomach as her brown eyes welled with tears once more.

"Fine," she said, turning away. "I won't bother you anymore."

Zero's features softened and he signed heavily.

"Yuuki, wait." The girl turned, eyes red and glassy. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that. I'm frustrated because I forgot it's White's Day and I don't have anything for you."

Wiping her eyes, Yuuki gave the young man a small smile.

"You being happy is all I want," she said softly. "I don't need anything more than that."

Zero returned her smile with a tentative one of his own. Reaching for her hand, he pulled the guardian into a hug. She hugged him back fiercely and looked up. His twilight eyes met her deep chocolate brown one for a brief moment. Meeting halfway, their lips touched lightly at first, and then became more urgent.

The two broke away, panting slightly.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Zero asked, a smug grin on his face.

Yuuki laughed and threaded her fingers through his.

"Definitely."

Zero smiled to himself. The girls\'s acceptance proved it was never to late to ask for forgiveness.


End file.
